fanonmonsterhunterfandomcom-20200215-history
Monster Hunter Revelations
Monster Hunter Revelations Monster Hunter Revelations or MHR for short is a fan game following events short after the second fleet has left for the new world, this takes place in the Fifth Generation with a special hunter who is more ready than anyone else to be a hunter. The Wycademy takes notice in this and sets him/her up for training. When excelling more than the others, the Wycademy allows them to be a hunter, but is given a title "special Wycademy hunter" and the hunter is soon given a ton of questing. Monster Hunter Revelations takes place after Generations and while the Second fleet is leaving for the new world to explore. You play as a smart and strong hunter. Because of this you are given tons of work around the world, more than any Wycademy hunter has ever been given. From the 1-3* Village quests you will be researching a new ground called the Savanna, which may have new food items and trade routes for unseen materials. Because of this, you will have research quests, where you must explore areas and see what is going on. MHR will bring back a ton of maps and bring 3 new maps (one of these "new" maps comes from Monster Hunter Frontier) which are the Savanna, Limestone Caverns and Highlands. Meanwhile the village you live in is a secret one hidden in a small forest that lives nearby a location named the Savanna. The Savanna houses many monsters, lower class ones being Great Maccao and Great Jaggi, Middle class is Gypceros and Yian Kut-Ku, and Upper class monsters are Glavenus and Rathalos. The Savanna has new food items and ore that reside inside of it, making this the first place you research in story quests. The Village you live in is called Rosail, an odd name but is known of by many merchants. After researching the Savanna with the leader put in charge of you, quests are initiated for hunters around the world. But a new investigation is held secretly for you and the Wycademy Leader. Finding tracks in the Dunes leads to finding Akura Vashimu, a new monster in this universe. Akura Vashimu has been crystallizing people, killing them in their own homes and then eating the remains at their hideouts (Akura Jebia do this too) which is why so many villages have been reported destroyed and abandoned with no traces of what happened except for the shards of Akura Vashimu's crystals. This makes Akura Vashimu a dangerous threat to people and need to be hunted if they pose a threat. After finding Akura Vashimu and defeating it, the Wycademy contacts the guild to confirm a new monster. Both agree on the name and people are told to be on the lookout to see how this new Monsters came into the world and to capture it for studying. The Wycademy Leader decides to go to another village for more questing. You travel across the ocean (or sea) to Moga Village, everyone welcomes you and it doesn't take long for your help being needed. There is a "strange" Qurupeco on the Deserted Island that needs hunted. Turns out monsters are being infected by the Frenzy Virus again. Shortly after defeating this frenzy monster, research quests are initiated at the Lime Caverns, a place nearby the Old Jungle, leading into finding tracks at the caverns and then at the Old Swamp where the team eventually finds the subspecies Akura Jebia, A.J is much more deadly and even almost kills one of the research expedition members. You then have to fight it. After doing more work for the village and defeating the Akura monsters, you must do one final task. And that is slaying Nakarkos. If this is done you awarded for bravery, heroism and helping out with finding the new monsters. You helped Moga Village and Rosail Village! You are a true hero, that's for sure! But High rank and G-rank still has more for our hunter.... Seasons Not to be confused with the changing of the world around you, "seasons" are updates to the game. Season 1 is the release of the game, it will then continue on (season 2, 3, 4, etc.) and bring more monsters back or new ones and possibly new or old locations. Season 1 is the released game that brings many monsters back from 1, F1, 2, FU, 3, 3U, 4, 4U, Mhgen and the alternate universe Frontier. New concepts * The Village now has a G-rank (Can be seen in the update list) * You can choose the eye icon for your screen to show when seen by a monsters (MH1's icon, MHF1/FU's icon, 3U's icon, etc.) * You can choose the music that plays when you have been seen by a monster (MH1/F1/FU's caught theme, 3U's caught theme, 4U's caught theme, etc.) Returning concepts * Deviants ''and ''subspecies are back * Swimming/underwater fighting has returned, but doesn't make as much of an important role as it did in 3U * 4 styles have returned. Guild, Aerial, Adept and striker * Expeditions have returned, expeditions are unlocked by getting into a new Star level or HR level. * Playing as cats/meownster hunter quests * Cat expeditions Universes of Monster Hunter This fan-game is actually an alternate universe of the main series, making 3 universes (main series, Frontier and Online universe, Revelations Universe) Links to other parts of Revelations Monster List Village Quest List Guild Quest List Deviant Quest List Weapon/Armor List Item List (Not Made) Location List Update List Category:Fan Game Category:Entilled2